The Unwanted Visitors
by Lady Darkshine
Summary: **FINISHED**Suddenly, Harry's up to the battle of his life, but something incredible happens. Love indures. Hearts are repaired and protected, all under the golden moon.
1. Knock, knock...

Chapter1: The Unwanted Visitors

Chapter1: The Unwanted Visitors.

Harry woke up in the morning incredibly late. He gasped, scrambled out of bed, and quickly shoved on his shirt and a pair of jeans. What had he been thinking, getting up so late? Surly the Dursley's would punish him. Feeling his stomach couldn't sink any lower, he ran from his room, and bounded down the stairs in one leap.

He could hear the delighted chatter of the Dursley's, crowded around the kitchen table behind the door he was just about to open. The Dursley's didn't even notice Harry walked inside. They just ignored him as always, as if any chair with Harry in it was empty. Harry felt the feeling rush back into his legs. So far, they hadn't yelled at him, our even worse, they hadn't notice Harry was late for breakfast. 

He miserably took only one slice of toast and a strip of bacon form the plates in the center of the table. Dudley, who was sitting next to his big, beefy father, was gobbling down his scrambled eggs, making his four chins wobble and flop. Harry's Aunt Petunia was forcing a dozen helpings of food for him each meals. 'My Duddy-kins must stay pleasantly plump for his mommy-poo'. All this baby talk sickened Harry, as he fought the urge to vomit on his plate. Then Uncle Vernon hastily looked over at Harry from his newspaper he was reading.

"You, boy!" he said loudly, and Dudley stopped to watch. He loved to watch his cousin get into trouble.

"Do something with your hair!" Vernon roared, "You look to much like that retched James boy!"

Harry felt his nerves falter, and his rage rise in his chest.

"Vernon, we can't do anything to the boy" said Aunt Petunia, "His hair keeps growing back. Tried to sear it all off, and it grew back the next morning!"

She and Vernon exchanged dark looks, while Dudley looked horrified at Harry. But to Harry's immense relief, there was a loud knock on the door from beyond the door into the hall. Uncle Vernon belched, and stood up.

"I'll get it," he announced importantly. Harry rolled his eyes as his uncle waddled out of the kitchen and into the next room. Aunt Petunia continued to stare at him in disgust, and make comments about his 'flee filled hair' and 'ugly scar' until Harry had a strong urge to crack her over the head with a frying pan. Instead, He said nothing, and prodded his burnt toast with his fork. Today was and ordinary, miserable and lonely day with the Dursley's, and with no word from Ron or Hermione. Dudley smirked at him.

It was when Harry had started on his bacon when he heard it. In the next room, his uncle Vernon let out a petrified scream. Harry accidentally spit his orange juice over on Dudley in sudden shock. But before Dudley had came around to tell him off, Uncle Vernon, looking positively horrified, skidded into the kitchen, a mad look in his eyes. He aimlessly pointed a trustingly finger at Harry.

"YOU!" he yelled, as if in a loss for words, "YOU-THIS IS YOUR DOING!"

Wondering how he could possibly blame him for doing anything when he was in the next room, Harry looked meaningfully back at him.

"VERNON!" shrieked aunt Petunia from the corner, eyes widening with horror. She was pointing outside to the trees. She launched herself into a corner with Dudley, who was squealing like a pig, and running in circles. Completely amazed by what he didn't understand, Harry was left alone in the middle of the kitchen, while the Dursley's had turned the table over, and hid behind it. 

"W-wha-" Harry started, but froze. There was some sort of bright green light was flashing from the outside. Harry ran for the window, and looked out. He gasped.

About twenty tall wizards in black robes had their wands out. Harry instinctively recognized them; he had seen them last year.

They were death eaters. But Harry had known the pale wizard in the front more than the rest. Lord Voldemort himself was standing within ten feet from the window, a hungry look in his red eyes. But their spells were doing nothing to the house. To Harry's amazement, the light hadn't even reached the bricks. A pink, transparent like force field was surrounding the house, keeping the deadly curses away for only a fraction of the time. Those must be the protection Dumbledore told me about, Harry mentally told himself. But it looked as though the pink wall was fading

Harry started to panic. He ran from the window, gripping his hair in horror. The Dursley's were watching him in fright. Harry took on last look at them, and ran out of the room. Harry could see out the living room window the same force field. The same was in the window by the door. Yet on either side, the force field was slowly fading as the curses hit it. It wouldn't last long. How on earth was he going to live through this? Voldemort was outside with his death eaters, and Harry was quite alone. He didn't need to weigh his chances.

But then a sudden idea hit his head. His wand- but he'd be expelled for using magic. He was under the age limit. But there was no way out. Besides, his uncle locked it up with the rest of his school supplies. Surely the ministry would let him if was a life or death situation. The Dursley's could die too, after all. But then a sickening crack, followed by a cold, high pitched laughter that rang in his ears. They got through the defenses.

Harry made up his mind, and dashed forwards and back into the kitchen. The Dursley's were now clinging onto each other like lifesavers. Harry dived to the ground, avoiding a curse, and skidded over to them.

"I NEED THE KEY TO THE CUBOARD!" Harry yelled to Vernon over the noise, "I NEED MY WAND!"

Harry knew he couldn't get into trouble at a time like this for mentioning the fact that he was a wizard. His uncle hesitated, while Dudley screamed, eyes widening at Harry.

"LOOK, I WONT KILL YOU OR ANYTHING!" bellowed Harry, and Petunia shrieked again, "DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT? GIVE ME THE KEYS!"

Uncle Vernon didn't reach into his back pocket. Instead, he starred at him in horror, his lower lip trembling.

"Y-y-you'll be e-e-expelled!" he finally said. Harry was starting to get angry.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE?" he asked loudly, holding out his hand for the key.

Uncle Vernon starred at him in protest, and jumped when another death eater hit the house, this time upstairs. Harry heard a crunching sound, as if the roof was about to cave in.

"D-D-DO YOU K-K-KNOW THAT M-M-MAN?" stuttered Aunt Petunia, terrified. Harry had no idea why they were wasting his time. 

"YES, I KNOW HIM!" he called back, as the blasting sound grew louder, "HE'S LORD VOLDEMORT! HAGRID TOLD ME IN MY FIRSTYEAR, REMEMBER? HE MURDERED MY PARENTS!" Harry paused, and looked menacingly at them, trembling all over. What if he never gave him the keys? But the look on his face-

"GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Harry yelled, getting angrier. Finally, his uncle reached into his back pocket, and threw him a long chain of keys. Harry shoved them into his belt, stood up, and pushed the table against the wall so that the Dursley's would have at least a little bit of protection. 

Then Harry flew down the out of the kitchen, and into the hall way, hands over his head to block the falling debris from the ceiling, which seemed as though it was caving in. He skidded to a halt in front of the cupboard, and fumbled for the keys. The round silver one opened the door, and Harry instantly grabbed his wand from his trunk. He could feel himself shaking all over, and his shirt was wet with sweat. Nervous as he was, he made his way back to the kitchen.

The Dursleys still huddled in the corner of the room, behind the up-turned table where Harry had left them. He wrenched it over, and pointed his wand straight at them. Dudley screamed.

"DEPENDIEAN!" Harry bellowed, and a bright orange bolt of light streamed out of his wand. A moment later, the Dursleys were inside a sort of bubble-like transparent wall that would repel spells. Uncle Vernon was shaking a fist at him, as Harry set off back into the hall.

He knew he hadn't had a chance facing Voldemort and his death eaters, but at least he could use his wand trying to fight them off. At least the Dursley's are safe, thought Harry bitterly. But then he froze.

The house ended where he was. His mouth fell open in shock. He could see the other side of the house split in half, and lying on the ground quite a while away from him. And between the two halves was the man Harry had hated for seven, long solid years.

Lord Voldemort was standing, twirling his wand in his long, white fingers, surrounded by his death eaters. He was wearing his usual sneer that was the only feature that was lightened up on his face. His red eyes flashed with envy and almost greed. 

"Harry" he said, trying to sound pleasant, but failing badly. Harry wasn't going to fall for it, "I do hope the Dursley's do not blame you for my entrance on the lines that I will kill you this time."

Harry felt his scar suddenly seer with a fresh, wave of pain. He clapped his hand to his forehead briefly, but stopped. He just noticed Peter Peddigrew was standing amongst the death eaters, starring at Voldemort like he was a saint. His robes were much more mangled than last time he saw him. And he still had that silver hand… the one Voldemort have given him the night of his rebirth. Harry's gaze looked more furious as he found out what he was facing, and what odds he had against him.

Maybe he had a chance. Maybe it wasn't just luck that protected him from the dark forces. Maybe he was just to good for Voldemort to realize. But what were the odds of him giving up, or even coming back alive?

It seemed slim. Harry was facing the man who killed Cedric, his parents, and so many others. They didn't deserve that. And now he's attacking the Dursley's to get to Harry, while Harry himself doesn't know why he wants him so badly. That made his head hurt even more, but-

What if he could pay him back for all the sins he had caused? Ginny almost died because of Voldemort. Sirius was on the run because of Peddigrew, and Harry couldn't live with him. That would have been his dream. Cedric died because he Voldemort was planning on killing Harry. He murdered him for no reason at all. And his parents… what had they done to deserve what they had received? Nothing, in Harry's matter.

All his good feelings had somehow melted away, and were replaced by strands of sheer hate. His face contorted into rage, and he raised his wand, pointing it at Peddigrew.

"TRANSFIXIDNIUM!" he bellowed. But Wormtail was completely taken by surprise. Harry's wand erupted with a think, stream of white light, and hit him hard. He screamed as the light hit him, and a moment later, he was flying though the air, and landed face down on the grass of the neighbors yard. He was, without any hesitation, out cold. Voldemort let out a yell of anger, and pointed his wand at Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screeched, and a bright green jet of light shot towards Harry. But Harry knew this was coming. He rolled sideways, completely avoiding the curse. It hit the ground with a sickening crack, burning a hole into the ground about the size of a manhole.

"INPEDIMEDIA!" Harry shouted, and instantly, about four or five death eaters hit the cold ground, stunned. Voldemort laughed again.

"Harry, this is out first duel your actually fighting against me," he said, sneering coldly. Harry gulped. His second thoughts were about to drift back into his head, but he fought them back.

"Peddigrew," said Harry, "Why on earth would he stay with you? You threatening to kill him if he leaves you or something? I don't think he'd stay with you by his liking."

Voldemort stopped, and to Harry's surprise, thought hard about what he had said.

"Yes, Harry, he is my servant," he answered, "But why am I telling you this? Why waist my voice by talking to you? You are going to die, you know."

He raised his wand once more.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed, and another fresh beam of light poured out of his wand, and headed towards Harry. But Harry was smart enough to know not stay were he was. He dived to the ground, avoiding another curse.

Now Harry had to do it. It seemed as though his thoughts of sheer hate of Voldemort had devoured him. His heart was pounding so fast against his ribs, it was painful. He raised his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry bellowed. Voldemort didn't know what had happened. Harry's mouth fell open, and watched as Voldemort's wand slipped from his grasp, and dart towards Harry. He caught it in one raised hand. He couldn't have done what he had thought he had done. It must have been a miracle dream sequence. Harry lowered his hand, and gulped. Voldemort's wand was indeed in his hand, the identical match for his wand. Voldemort was now wand less, and starring at Harry with almost fear in his evil eyes.

The remaining death eaters were starring at him in shock. Harry snapped the wand he held in his hand into two pieces, and threw them into a nearby bush, still amazed with himself.

"KILL HIM!" Voldemort suddenly shrieked, and about half a dozen death eaters raced towards Harry, who had no time to react. He felt his insides whirl around in blood and darkness as the impact of the Critaticus curse hit him from all sides. He fell to the ground, face down in a heap, twisting and screaming in pain. The familiar feeling came back to him. Like knives slicing up his insides, and the thought of never ending pain.

Harry was shrivelled on the ground, howling. The death eaters wouldn't stop. Harry gasped. He even recognized them. The same faces he had seen last year. Mac Nair, Lucius Malfoy, and even Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were surrounding him, closing in, all snickering and pointing at him. Harry just about had enough. Through the dense blood surrounding his eyes, he felt the grass around him. To his relief, he felt his hand reach something long and thin. His wand.

"S-STUPIFY!" yelled Harry, with difficulty. Warm, think white light surrounded him, and Harry felt the weight of the death eaters release him, and fall to the ground.

A moment later, Harry heard nothing but silence. He could taste blood, and his leg was numb with constant pain. Trying his best not to pass out, he raised his head off the grass, and focused his vision more clearly. Death eaters littered the ground around him and- Voldemort was nowhere in sight.

He got up unsteadily to his feet, clutching a hedge for support. Voldemort was indeed gone. He hadn't hit him with his curse; it wouldn't do any damage to him. He could apparate, yet he could see Pettigrew's unconscious body was still lying in the opposite lot, motionless. Harry's head hurt just thinking, so he stopped, and dropped his wand to the ground.

His mind dissolved into pitch dark, and his body became limp once more. He fell to his knees, feeling he couldn't support his own weight, and toppled to the ground. Whirls of colour swam past his eyes as he quickly became unconscious.

A/N: Once again, the big heads return. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter…


	2. All I want is YoU...

"Haven't heard from Harry?"

            "No"

            "Oh. I reckon the Muggles are giving him a hard time again. It'll blow over, Hermione"

            Hermione was staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's over the remaining few weeks of the summer break before they returned to Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie Weasley were staying over too. Hermione hadn't seen them since the beginning of last year. But that was the least of her worries. Hermione and the entire Weasley family had been writing to Harry for the entire summer, and they would just either get their own letter back, or the owls would come back, but frightened to death.

 When Pigwigion had flown over to the Dursley's to deliver a letter to Harry, it returned, but extremely frightened and hopeless. Pigwigion would stay in the corner of his cage, jumping at all small movements. Hermione was beginning to get a bit worried, along with the rest of the Weasleys. 

Dinner began early, as everyone was heading to Diagon ally for their school supplies. Ron kept telling Hermione that Harry must have been staying at the Leaky Caldron, and he blew his aunt up again. He found this hilarious, but Hermione along with Ginny didn't like this theory at all.

"I thought it was pretty funny," mumbled Ron, prodding his burnt meat with his fork. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley was just as nervous about Harry's disappearance as Hermione was.

"We just can't take any chances," she would say, "Who knows what Harry had stumbled into this time. Knowing him and you two," she pointed at Fred and George, "something horrible."

"Oh, come on, mum," said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley sat down beside Mr. Weasley, and picked up the paper of _The Daily Prophet_, "Let's not be harsh."

"Yeah, you'll thank us when Harry gets arrested by the ministry," said George, nudging Fred in the arm, "That will be our doing."

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Weasley, Reading the paper over her mug of tea, "The world will be taken over be dragons until Harry- AAAHHHHHHH! ARTHUR!"

Hermione gasped to see her suddenly leap up in the seat, and throw the paper at Mr. Weasley like it was a bomb about to explode.

"Mum- wha-" started Bill, standing up.

"H-H-HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, pointing at the new paper, gripping her hair in horror, "R-READ IT!"

"Mum, what's up?" asked Charlie, who had just came down the stairs, completely in the fog about what had happened. She continued to point at the paper with trembling fingers. Mr. Weasley cautiously picked up the paper, and read a few lines.

"GREAT WIZARDS!" he shouted, jumping ten feet into the air. He instantly vanished from the kitchen and down the hall.

"Um… huh?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows. Fred and George, who had managed to read the paper, shoved it over to Hermione. They turned all clammy and pale as paper. Hermione grabbed the paper, and read the article on the front page, while Ron and Ginny read it curiously over her shoulder:

**_Disaster at Harry Potter's Domain_**

_A terrible event has happened this early morning with the famous Harry Potter. You-know-who personally visited Harry at his only living relatives home, the Dursleys, on a quest to murder Harry once and for all. _

_As told by Albus Dumbledore, Harry has been in you-know-who's line of fire ever since Harry had saved a young girl's life by the name of Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley's youngest and only daughter in their second year of school at Hogwarts, the same year Harry had discovered he could speak Parseltounge. Harry has duelled you-know-who before in the third task of the triwizard tournament, escaping on his first deadly battle. But Harry has meet better odds._

_Harry Potter was found unconscious and terribly mangled on the front lawn of the Dursleys by some passer-bys. He was surrounded by Death Eaters, which he had successfully been able to stun by himself. All of those death eaters Harry has known for a while. Slithers MacNair, Luscious Malfoy, his son Draco Malfoy and an executer named Nott Parkinson where some of the many death eaters._

_The Dursley's Muggle house was found completely ruined, and split into two halves, as the protections Dumbledore has set on the Muggle house did not hold for such powerful dark magic. Harry saved the Dursley's lives, and kept them of you-know-who's reach, while he duelled him._

_Yet the strangest happening is the fact that Harry had stunned a familiar death eater for someone in particular. Peter Peddigrew was found unconscious three lots down from Harry. Harry was reported to stun Peter for Sirius's sake, as he hoped he would break free of the Dementors who are after him and clear his name. _

_Harry had known Sirius Black did not murder Peter, as he had met Peter a few years ago, but was forced to keep it to himself. He had also found out Sirius is Harry's godfather, and for that reason, they have been keeping in touch of each other ever since Harry's third year at Hogwarts._

_Oddly enough, you-know-who has seen the best side of Harry Potter this duel. Harry had managed to get his wand from him, and snap it in half. You-know-who vanished just before Harry had slipped into unconsciousness. The ministry says you-know-who never abandons his enemies, but no wizard has ever been able to take his wand off of him with a powerful enough spell._

_Harry Potter is not in any accusation testimony, as he was acting in the face of death, and he had saved many people from death. He has shown that everyone should take up his opinion about you-know-who, and think to themselves that you-know-who is not as powerful as he thinks he is._

**_A REMINDER_****_: DO NOT SET FOOT IN THE HOSPITAL IN LONDON. CORNILIUS FUDGE STRONLY SUGGESTS NOT TO VISIT HARRY POTTER, AS HE IS IN A BAD WAY._******

A picture of the Dursley's house, split in half and burnt to a pile of dust, was at the up most top corner of the page. Hermione could feel tears silently trickle down her cheek. The loud sobbing in the hall from Mrs. Weasley brought her back to reality.

"Listen, you bunch," said Mr. Weasley loudly, skidding into the kitchen, and shoving on his burgundy jacket, Mrs. Weasley on his heels, "Bill and Charlie will stay here and watch you all. Where going to the ministry to gather Harry… if they'll let us. Now… just stay calm, Harry will be all right. We'll be back soon."

Will a small _pop_ and a bit of black smoke, they vanished. The room was instantly filled with a dense nervousness and silence, inturupted by only the sniffs Ginny had been trying to hold in. Hermione suddenly broke down, and burst into tears.

"H-he saved those t-terrible muggles!" she shrieked, burring herself into her arms, "He saved there l-lives! H-Harry didn't need t-to! They d-didn't deserve I-it!"

"Whoa, Hermione," said Charlie, trying to sound strong, but failing badly, "Harry will be all right. I bet Fudge'll let dad take him fine."

Hermione looked around the room, and her heart sunk to it's lowest. Everyone looked as though someone had died… like Harry. She really wished Ginny would look away.

"I-I'm going to bed," Hermione mumbled, and leaped to her feet knocking down her chair. Without another word, she dashed up the crooked staircase and into Ron's room. The colour of bright orange beamed off the walls, almost blinding Hermione. Without a second glance around the room, she tucked herself into her sleeping bag on the ground, not bothering to change.

The noises from Pigwigon's cage were drowned out by the Weasley's thundering up the stairs, and into there separate rooms. Hermione could hear Ron, Fred, George and Ginny quietly step into the same room, and close the door behind them. Hermione sighed, and flipped over onto her stomach to hide her tear-strained face from them.

"Hermione?" asked Ron's voice above her. When he got no response from her, he sniffed, and climbed into his bed in the corner of him room.

"Harry will be all right… w-wont he?" asked Ginny quietly, as she slipped into her own bed. Hermione heard a deep sigh from Fred.

"Don't know, Ginny," whispered George, "Just go to bed."

With that, the room fell into darkness, and the twin's snores instantly filled the room.

…~'*'~…

            Hermione couldn't sleep that night. Her face stung making her afraid to close her eyes. It sounded as though everyone else was asleep already. The ghoul upstairs was snoring so loudly, Hermione thought the ceiling might cave in. Instead, she just laid on her back with her arms under her head, thinking about what had happened.

            So, Harry had duelling Voldemort again, and with better luck this time. 'Maybe he won't look as bad as last year,' thought Hermione. But buy the article she had read in the paper, it sounded like he would have. He had caught Peddigrew, for Sirius's sake, and his godfather is finally getting his name cleared. Only Harry would be that revengeful on someone. He has so many enemies to watch out for. Malfoy was one of them. 'And I thought that sneer was just because he was mean,' Hermione thought to herself, 'I mean, it didn't seem that obvious. Then again, his father is so deep in the dark arts.'

            But her thoughts were cut off by a distant noise from downstairs. Hermione raised her head a bit to see a small beam of light from under the crack of the door. About two or three people were making there way up the stairs, clearly sounding like they didn't wish to be heard. Hermione nervously watched as the light grew brighter, and footsteps coming nearer. Then she heard hurried voices, all in which she knew well.

            "You'll see him in the morning, dear," said the voice Hermione recognized as Mrs. Weasleys, then a voice that was unmistakably Mr. Weasley –"Ron's room, come on now."

            "I-I think I'll manage now, Mrs. Weasley," said a strained voice that made Hermione gasped in surprise.

            "Keep it quiet, "warned Mrs. Weasley, "Try and sleep well. See you in the morning."

            Then, without any warning, Hermione heard the doorknob slowly turn, and the door opened. Hermione backed away so she was certain she could not be seen. Someone was framed in the doorway, and when that person stepped into the light, and explosion went off in her stomach. Harry was standing at the door, looking through the darkness. In the dim light, Hermione could see quite a few deep gashed and bruises flat on his face, and arms, yet he looked by far better than Hermione had thought.

            "H-Harry?" she asked quietly. Hermione heard nothing for a long time, then a rustle in the corner of the room.

            "Yeah, Hermione," whispered Harry from the darkness. Hermione jumped to her feet, and tried her best to sustain her excitement.

            "Oh, Harry!" she wailed, quietly as possible, "I read the paper yesterday! I heard it all! I mean… It wasn't true, was it? You'd never been able to get you-know-who's wand off of him!"

            "What makes you think that? I almost died doing it, "said Harry's voice in disgust, "Sorry and all that, but it was true this time."

            Hermione felt another sleeping bag land beside hers in the dark. Then Harry himself plopped down on it, exhausted. Hermione felt around, and when she touched his shirt, she wailed, and lunged at him.

            "You saved everyone's life, Harry," she mumbled, "You don't know how great it is for the whole world to know you think you-know-who is nothing but a coward. It lets people off a bit. It makes them less scared of him. A-and…everyone would have thought you would die…I did, and now I know I shouldn't have."

            They stayed silent for a while, with Hermione clinging to Harry like he was her last chance for survival, and he doing his best to comfort her.

            "You're not the only one," he told her, "I thought I was going to die…so did Voldemort," Hermione flinched, "Sirius thinks I would never be murdered by Voldemort, because I know my own strength, and he doesn't. It's like Voldemort's always on a killing streak, or something, but he's only after one person."

            Hermione looked up.

            "You," she whispered. She could feel Harry's bright green eyes penetrate hers, like they were turning back time.

            "I just realized how important you are in my life," Hermione admitted, "You and Ron were the only ones to not look at the brainy side of me. But you were the one to think of me as a friend the first time we met on the train."

            Harry said nothing. Hermione felt him squeeze her hand comfortingly in the dark.

            "And you were the one who suggested to look for me when the troll got in the castle, because Ron was still mad at me," she continued, "Ron told me after it happened. And you went and stuck your wand up that trolls nose."

            "Oh, how courageous," muttered Harry sarcastically, "Sticking my wand up it's nose…I should have stayed on the ground."

            "If you did, I would have ended up dead," Hermione pointed out, "It would have killed me. My parents wouldn't have liked that, now, would they?"

             All though Hermione couldn't see it, she could tell Harry had the smallest of smiles on his face. It warmed her insides.

            "I'm just really tired now," sighed Harry despairingly, "I don't see why I had to come in here to sleep, waking you up."

            Hermione felt a sudden prang of emotion, something she had never felt before. Was this the unexpected spurt of courage she needed, or was it just uneasy butterflies? No, she didn't feel nervous, or anything of the sort. She couldn't remember feeling this way… ever. It was the best feeling in the world.

            "No, not at all. I'm glad you came here," she said, her voice just above a whisper. She didn't know what made her do it, but she reached up and cautiously felt what was before her.  

            It seemed Harry knew what she was trying to do. He shifted forwards, his breathing deep but level. Then, Hermione felt warmth start from her fingertips to her upper body, then her heart. She felt something warm and soft. She moved her hand up, trailing her fingertips up to whatever it was. Her hand began to tremble- she felt a few strands of hair. 

            Hermione gave out a small squeak of surprise as a hand clamped securely over her wrist. But she quickly subsided, feeling more warmth reaching her. She let her hand be guided by these warm yet powerful hands until her fingertips rested on a surface, and the hand let go and disappeared into the dark. She moved her fingers to the side. She felt a cut. Or was it a cut?  

            It was Harry's scar. It felt magnificent, almost like it was feeding her strength, letting her explore its surface. Hermione closed her eyes. She ran her index finger down this jagged engraved shape, her heart skipping beats. Her breathing became heavy. Her cheeks were burning. Her spirit was soaring.

            Hermione was no longer aware that she was in her nightdress at her friend's house or the reality that Fred and George were snoring noisily in the corner. She didn't take heed that the ghoul in the attic was crashing pipes against the wall from lack of noise or that it was an unlit night. That didn't seem important to her anymore. Her affection was yearning for the figure before her. It was pulling her in, luring her in by the passion it possessed.

            Hermione gradually dropped her hand, tilting her head to the heavens. She breathed in as Harry's fingertips trailed her shoulder, and reached her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Hermione dared not open her eyes, afraid something would tear her away from this. She felt a pair of arms reach out for her and draw her in. Her insides couldn't resist. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling his arms envelop around her like a tight blanket.

"All the promises we make," murmured Harry, his voice very close to her ear, "From the cradle to the grave…"

            Hermione's eyes fluttered open, his hand delicately brushing a few strands of her curls away from her face.

            "…_When all I want is you_."

            Hermione tilted her head up, eyes glistening with tears and Harry's breath penetrating her neck. She found his lips. 

            There, under the golden moon, a stunning scene was erupting from the depths of the shadows. Two figures shared their first kiss. A kiss that had more significance than friendship. It was meant for something. It was unique. It was retained for them. 

 That night, two lives were mended from the horrors of each individual's past and defended by the power of two lively hearts. It wasn't friendship or familial importance. _It was love_.

            **"EyEs iN a MooN of BlinDesS,**

**                        a RivEr in a TiMe oF DryNeSS,**

**                                    A MeAdow OF floWers At ITs FinEst,**

**                                                _when all I want is you."        -U2_**


End file.
